<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Trap by BloodyBacon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25678648">Trap</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyBacon/pseuds/BloodyBacon'>BloodyBacon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Creepypasta - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Animal Traits, Bondage, Creepypasta, Dubious Consent, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, M/M, Rope Bondage, Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:29:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,395</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25678648</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyBacon/pseuds/BloodyBacon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>(AN OLD FIC FROM MY WATTPAD) </p><p>Jack sets a trap, Bunny Toby gets stuck in it and Jack fucks him because he's too cute to kill :/</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tobias Erin "Toby" Rogers | Ticci Toby/Eyeless Jack</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>72</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Trap</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I didn't edit this too much so if its bad its bc it's old and djjdj (excuses excuses)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>I did this before, but here it is again. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack sighed, carrying around a hunting rifle with him. He wore a dark green Jacket, and his usual mask, but decided to wear some Camo sweatpants because he was too lazy to change from his pajamas. His boots crunched on the autumn leaves that had fallen to the ground months before hand, but he still tried to keep quiet. If he couldn't bring something back today, he wouldn't get to eat at all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack had set up a trap yesterday, and was on his way to check it right now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he approached what he thought was a deer, or maybe even a large snake, Jack walked slower, trying to figure out just what he was looking at.  He ... Had caught a human? No, a rabbit- this thing had bunny ears and a fluffy cotton ball tail. He was asleep, rope tied around his wrists, and impossibly jumbled around his legs. The leaves around him were displaced from where he had struggled, and tired himself out. Jack stared ... And sighed. He wasn't in the mood to eat another human, but this thing didn't look human at all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He poked it with the end of his gun, "hey- wake up" he said, and the male whined, slowly opening his eyes. He looked at Jack, still halfway asleep ... Before he jolted, fear setting into his features. "Hey- what are y-" "AAAAA-" Jack put a hand over his mouth, keeping him from screaming, " stop- shhh- it's okay- " Jack said, gently scratching behind his ears. He didn't know if that would work, but the little creature sure did get quiet, closing his eyes again as he ... Was he grinding his teeth?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack quietly pet him, taking his hand off of his mouth, "i'm not gonna hurt you, okay? You need to go home and ... Why are you naked?" Jack asked, looking away a little. " ... I'm not naked, i'm Toby, who's naked?" Toby said .. and Jack just stared at him. " Um ... Clothes- do you have any?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Clothes?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack hummed, Toby's voice was super cute and distracting, but this was definitely not okay ... But then Jack's stomach growled, and he sighed. Toby's ears moved on their own, "it's the m-monster !" He said, looking around frantically. Jack looked at him ... There was no way he was eating this thing. Toby's ears stood straight up in curiosity as Jack continued petting his ears. He closed an eye, blushing a little before quietly nuzzling Jack's hand. Jack stopped, and Toby whined, "noo-" he said, and Jack grinned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked down at Toby, Toby had ... A few extra nipples. That definitely threw him off, the total was eight, none of them looked swollen or anything, which would suggest that they didn't work, so Toby was definitely a guy. Jack hummed ... And poked one. Toby jolted, but then kept still, letting Jack run his fingers across the rest of them. " Mh" Toby flinched when Jack touched one of the bottom ones, finally deciding to ask, "w-what are you doing?" To Jack, who responded with " nothing" at first. He used both of his hands, to pull at Toby's nipples, earning a shaky gasp as Toby arched, face quickly turning red.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack had almost forgotten the thing about rabbits being really good at fucking. He remembered when He looked down to see Toby already hard, dripping just a little bit from his tip. He stopped pulling, and Toby was already panting, shifting around, "ah- it- B-burns- my stomach" Toby said in between breaths. Jack stared, "really? All i did was-" he stopped, wondering how he was gonna get Toby out of these ropes so he could take him home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toby was throbbing, seemingly ready to do anything for release. He closed his eyes, but then they flew open as Jack started stroking him. "Ha- wai- i- c-can't-" He whined. Jack just watched him, he was barely even rubbing him really, Toby was just so sensitive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He came, of course, shuddering as he drooled onto the ground. Jack hummed, his hand was coated, all from a few light touches. " hha- hha- a-again- please- it burns" Toby said, he was still hard, of course he was. Why would he not be? Jack sighed ... Losing all self control as he picked Toby up, carrying him off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hhaaa!" Toby moaned loudly as Jack put it in, he was still tied up, only now he was in Jack's room. Jack figured, "well i gotta take him home to cut the rope off, better than leaving him out there," but then he ... Got distracted. Toby panted, toes firmly curled. He was on his side, because that was the only way Jack could put him where he was comfortable. Toby squirmed, "it burns- hha-" he whined, Jack guessed that it was the only sensation that Toby could feel. He slowly moved, thrusting as he kept Toby in place. At first, Toby was twitching, unable to keep still, his body just jerked around uncontrollably. But he seemed to calm down as Jack moved on, not breaking his pace, since he knew the second he got faster was the second that Toby would go ape shit. Toby was still, mostly, he was moving just about as much as anyone else would in this situation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toby closed his eyes, letting out an occasional strained moan, he was hot to the touch, and Jack was getting closer. He decided to go ahead and speed up, going deeper into Toby, watching him start twitching again. He sped up, biting his lip as he felt Toby squeezing him. He was so warm and soft and- "fuck-" Jack mumbled, clearing his mind for a second. He didnt even notice that Toby was arched, having came a minute ago, he was just there begging for Jack to fuck him harder. Jack sighed, cumming, shoving himself as deep as he wanted to, and god did it feel good. Toby let out a loud mewl, shuddering. His eyes had tears in them, and his heart was beating really fast.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack looked at Toby, who was mumbling something, shaking. His ears were laying flat down on his head, and he was barely moving. " Hm-?" Jack asked, petting his head. "Don't stop- mh- "</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack hummed, wondering if this was dangerous. Did bunnies mate themselves to death? if they kept going would Toby die? </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>...</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Extra stuff</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>... </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jack had cut the rope off of Toby, who was surprisingly calm about being here. Jack had opened the door to let him out, since when Jack Told him he could leave, Toby just tried pushing the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he did leave ... For a while. He came back though, saying he didn't wanna leave, to which Jack's immediate thought was, "then you need clothes. Because your dick is touching everything" but he didn't really know how to solve that problem since Toby would most likely not wear pants, due to his tail, and shirts were out of the question since Toby didn't want anything touching his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack decided that maybe a cloak would be appropriate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And to his surprise Toby actually liked that idea. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>... </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toby just watched as Jack skinned a rabbit. He stared ... And Jack looked at Toby ... " How did you catch the hop monster?" He asked, and Jack snorted, "the what?" He said. Toby pulled at the cloak around his shoulders, it was made from ... Bears. "The hop monster- they're too fast for me to catch." Toby said. " ... You ... Eat Rabbits?" Jack asked, and Toby just stared, "rabbits?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah- the ... Hop monsters are rabbits-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Doesn't everything eat everything?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack thought about that for a second ... "Most things ... Eat most things-" he mumbled. Jack certainly ate most things, " um- i set a trap for it- you don't have to chase it if you can get it to be still on it's own" Jack said, washing the rabbit off in a bucket of salty water. " a trap?" Toby asked. "Yeah, like the rope you got stuck in.." Jack said, flinching as Toby gasped "y-you were gonna eat me!?" He yelled, and Jack hummed. To mess with Toby, or not to mess with Toby … he grinned, "yup- with some carrots, i was gonna boil you alive" he said. Toby stared ...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What's boil?" He asked, his eyes wide and sparkling with a new found love for the concept of "boil".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack sighed ... " of course-"</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>